Duel
by Skippy the Intolerant Lesbian
Summary: King Sonic and Sir Lancelot's mission was really easy. However, the journey there was complicated because of a simple error and became hard. And by hard we mean…well…


Summary: King Sonic and Sir Lancelot's mission was really easy. However, the journey there was complicated because of a simple error and became hard. And by _hard _we mean…well…

Skippy's Words: My friend and I were playing Sonic and the Black Knight and we were on the Lancelot Returns mission(which we totally sucked at by the way)and I suddenly wanted to write a juicy story with the two*snickers*

Hopefully it turns out cuz I'm totally writing this for the smut and I shall warn you now…it's…smutty. And it's smutty between two guys so if it's not your cup of tea I'd just click on the back arrow right this very second. To others, enjoy:D

Disclaimer:*sighs dramatically in self pity and sorrow*

Duel

What was suppose to be an 'simple' task of getting through Deep Forest. It was suppose to be 'easy' to reach the small village who had asked for assistance in defeating a few rouges who were persistent in attacking them. It wasn't suppose to be very difficult at all.

They weren't _suppose _to get lost.

They weren't _suppose _to argue.

And they weren't _suppose _to be on the forest floor, one shed of armor and the other writhing against the lush green grass and loose dirt.

He wasn't quite sure how this happened. The purpose of bringing the experienced knight was to get to a small village in short time and quickly take out the people terrorizing the town folk. However, somewhere along the line the two took a wrong turn, no doubt because of their arguing, and ended up in a heated fight with Caliburn trying to break it up. The battle was even, each delivering precise swings which the other blocked with their own sword, often locking in a stare down until one's strength would falter if only for a split second. In time, Lancelot had twisted his blade enough to send Caliburn across the battle field that they had claimed as their own. Before the darker hedgehog could make sense of the fact that his king was unarmed, Sonic had made a swift kick to his wrist, sending his own weapon out of his grasp and lodged into the dirt. With an evil glare…well…that's when their minds grew hazy and they hit the ground in an awkward heat of passion…or pent up frustration of being forced to work together while Merlinda found a way to send Sonic back.

Apparently, the frustration decided to break out in the manner of pointless sex.

With his back arching into the darker body above him, Sonic the Hedgehog groans loudly, raking his bare hands down raven fur in haste. With a sharp bite to his ear, the blue rodent allows his eyes to roll back, another gasp forcing it's way out his open mouth. Within seconds, Sonic was purring, opening his legs for the other between his legs. The grinding that soon followed was maddening, and he found that he just needed more of it, so he ground his hips upward, smashing against dark fur.

Lancelot let a deep groan escape from his lips upon feeling that harsh grind, clawing his fingertips down his king's slim figure, enjoying not only the heat but the way that that blue fur parted so his nails could graze bare skin. Speaking of that blue fur, taking mental note of it, the sudden urge to taste not only that pelt but taste the moist skin became unbearable, so he gave into his lust.

A harsh gasp of surprise escapes Sonic as he feels a pair of fangs not only tunnel into his groomed pelt, but pierce his skin as well. And yet, somehow, Sonic let out a pleasurable moan, urging Lancelot to go on.

With more nips and bites, Sonic's pelt had a few darken patches of red, along with Lancelot's tan muzzle. Emerald eyes see this however, they quickly lose sight of them as the other's muzzle clashes with his, lips thirsting for a dance. Sonic gave the knight what he wanted, returning the rough kiss along with an occasional nip of his own.

Seeing that emerald orbs have been canceled behind blue lids, Lancelot closes his own lids. A haughty lust fills him as he allows his hands to venture their way down Sonic's slim body, passing over peach belly fur, down azure hips and robust thighs. Raven hands find their target, fingers lacing around the throbbing member only to grab with strong hands. The sensation shooting through the blue hero as his erection is squeezed, his breath hitching as his body tenses. Lancelot took full advantage of the gasp that emanated from his king, thrusting his tongue into the youth's mouth.

Sonic nearly came right then and their as his unadulterated body was touched in such a fashion. A throaty groan erupts from Sonic as his length his tugged at, the tight hold Lancelot had starting at the base of his cock working it's way slowly up his length. Heat flushes to the blue hedgehog's cheeks as each of his sounds of pleasure are transferred into Lancelot's mouth, muffling them to the forest around them. A shudder over takes his body as that red streaked hand stops at the tip of his length, teasing the head. The way that Lancelot let his thumb slid over the head, moving up and down the slit, even letting his finger tips ghosts their way around the shaft nearly caused Sonic to come.

Not wanting to get more than he wanted to hear, the raven furred knight moves his lips away from Sonic's lips to his neck, nipping and suckling the tender flesh there. Feeling the cockhead swell in his grasp, he moves his hands away from the head, down the shaft to prevent Sonic from coming so soon. From under his moving hand, Lancelot picks up on every shudder that claims his king, ears picking up on not only moans but fingers clawing at grass and dirt. With each pump to Sonic's length, charcoal fingers collect the clear fluid that had leaked out of the blue hedgehog's arousal. Once the knight believed that his fingers were wet enough, his fingers traveled to their new destination.

A sharp cry of surprise escapes Sonic as his entrance is rubbed at, now realizing how far the older knight plans on going. With worried eyes, Sonic glances at Lancelot, unsure of what is to come. As black lids close for a moment, an odd sensation courses through Sonic as that finger penetrates him, opening just enough to allow entrance into his body. That digit pumps into him slowly, each inward nudge causing Sonic's body to arch ever so slightly before returning to the ground. Just as the sensation leaves odd to familiar, another digit is added, causing the hero to cringe. He faces pain every day being the everyday hero that he is, however, the area that was being attended to now was quite sensitive. Sonic could feel his muscles clamping in an attempt to push out the intruder. The sensation was now irritatingly painful.

Lancelot takes note of the other's discomfort, slowing down the already slow thrusting he had started with his fingers into the small body beneath him. He could feel that the blue hedgehog's body did not want the other within him like this. Once those muscles loosen, Lancelot quickens the pumps, working the lengths of his fingers into the cavern with care as to not tear the tender flesh. He made sure that he was careful while rubbing the inner walls of the hero.

With his body growing hotter and hotter, Sonic finds that is was beginning to be difficult to breath, his breaths now short yet heavy pants into the forest air. Then it happened. Lancelot's persistent fingers pass the depths of him, nudging into a bundle of nerves that not only did Sonic did not know even existed there, but caused him unintentionally buck his hips into that raven hand with a shuddered cry.

Removing his hand from the depths of his king, Lancelot sets his hands on skinny blue knees, pushing them apart to allow room for his body. Sonic gave no indication that he wanted to stop, just that he was a bit nervous. Especially when he glanced downward to see what was being rubbed against his wet entrance. Lancelot's arousal was about the same size as his own, maybe a tad longer, however it was visibly thicker. It didn't bother Sonic that he was not as endowed as the other except…that was going to be inside him in few seconds…

Just as that thought passed throughout Sonic's mind, Lancelot rocked his hips forward, opening the blue body as he entered him. A groan escapes his lips as a hiss escapes Sonic's. Knowing it would bring little comfort and more pain, the red streaked hedgehog kept his lust in check, keeping his pace slowly as he pushed into the tight head with full control. With a final rock of his hips, Lancelot is fully sheathed within the hero, who shakes in a mixture of pain and distant pleasure.

Both hedgehog's pant lightly, shivering at the new yet temporary closeness they share for the moment. Feeling ready, Sonic tugs his hips, letting his knight know he's ready to get started.

Getting the hint, Lancelot pulls his hips gradually, exiting the hero only to sink back into his depths, causing the blue male arch off the forest floor with a gasp at the heightened pleasure he never thought possible with another male. With a few awkward movements, Lancelot starts a steady rhythm, in both body and sounds the two make. Once again, mouths clash in a desperate need, tongues lashing out against one another, occasionally grazing against fangs.

With the burning passion growing quickly, Sonic wraps his legs around Lancelot's waist, clinging his arms around dark shoulders. Everything was just so hazy for the blue hero, his body shuddering and writhing against his will. Each inward thrust with power that only Shadow the Hedgehog could rival was pure bliss ripping at his soul. His moans grew to screams in little time as he rakes his nails down back fur in a desperate attempt to keep himself under control, which was getting harder and harder to do.

Whatever self control Lancelot had was easily lost within his time thrusting into Sonic's tight heat and listening to the pleasurable moans that emanated from a peach muzzle and chest. Being surrounded by one of the few that were worthy of his time was intoxicating, dark hands having found a firm hold on slim hips to make sure he keeps still. He was still searching for that spot deep in his king. The one spot that would have him in full control and Sonic over the edge.

He knew when he found it.

The sensation caused Sonic to convulse in pulsating pleasure, screaming Lancelot's name into the daytime sky, stirring the wildlife around. The spot was tapped over and over, driving Sonic mad, more so than any run had ever done to him. Once the black knight was familiar with the sweet spot, He changed his angle ever so slightly, thrusting into the blue rear harder. The slight changed caused Sonic to see stars behind his eyelids as he reached an orgasm, screaming the knight's name once more, louder this time around. With his body tensing to new heights, Sonic came against well cared for fur, the arousal within him still pumping into him hot and hard.

Lancelot seized upon hearing his name and the sudden hotness soaking it's way through the

midnight fur on his abdomen. However, Lancelot had a bit more stamina, so the thrusting continued, his thick member barreling through Sonic's rabidly tightening muscles. With a few more thrusts, Lancelot hits his own climax, trembling over Sonic's squirming body as he released his seed within the other's body. The warmth that spread within Sonic could be felt by both hedgehogs, one screaming at the very sensation of being filled to the hilt. Was a few dying thrusts, Lancelot slows to a stop, releasing his hold on Sonic's hips to keep himself from collapsing onto the younger knight.

Sonic lets his limbs fall, arms and legs hitting the loose dirt underneath him, the grass being either flat or clawed up. A peach chest raises and falls rabidly, the fur sticking out of place due to the sweat that had accumulated. Sonic's pants could easily be heard over Lancelot's, who's were a bit more dignified than the eccentric hero's.

With his muscles pushed to their limit, the raven furred hedgehog remains over the king's body, muscles trembling in exhaustion yet showing no will to collapse or bend without permission from the owner first. Sonic's ecstasy drips downward off damp black fur, seeping onto a peach tummy while what is Lancelot's pleasure trickles out of Sonic's entrance.

Once their members soften and return to their pockets, Lancelot hoists himself up onto his knees, resting his rear onto the back of his legs and heels of his feet as to stay off the ground. "Sonic, we should head for a nearby lake as to wash up so we look presentable." Lancelot instructs, knowing full well that he had taken his king and if caught, would face the consequences with pride and dignity. Crimson orbs watch as the blue one sits up with effort, fur disheveled.

"Yeah…" Sonic agrees easily. "Think you can actually get us there without getting us lost?" There is a smirk in those words.

Lancelot raises to his feet. "Of course I can. It is you, after all, who had gotten us lost in the first place."

Without missing a beat, Sonic get to his feet as well. "Oh, I'm not the one who decided it was best to draw out our swords!" Sonic pauses. "Oh." The thought sank into Lancelot's mind as well. "Caliburn…"

"Nice move my lord." Lancelot mutters under his breath, fetching his armor.

"Well how often do swords talk!" Sonic asks, waiting for the knight to finish getting dressed.

"It does not matter. We should get going before sun down, and the settlement sends for other aid." Placing the last of his armor on his wrist, Lancelot picks up his sword. "Grab your weapon and let us move forward."

The hero turns his body towards the location of his most likely scared/confused sword. "Do you remember which way forward even is, Lancelot?" Sonic teases.

Upon twisting his head to say a collective yet witty remark, Lancelot stops dead in his tracks when he catches the grin Sonic wore.

He had the oddest feeling they would 'duel' again before the day is through.


End file.
